


End Of The Day

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 200 words, Beach Divorce Fix-It, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, M/M, No Beach Divorce, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: After the intense day in Cuba, Charles and Erik stay on the beach and watch the sunset.





	End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sunset

It was almost unbelievable that this day was about to end. They sat there, watching the blue hue of the sky turn orange over the shore of a North American state. The others, mutants and humans, each returned to their own countries. These two stayed on the coast of Cuba.

Miracles happened that day. Shaw died, a third world war was avoided, and one bullet that scorched the skin, but did no harm beyond that.

Slowly, the amount of adrenaline in their bodies diminished. They understood, or rather internalized, what happened around them and were now able to think about their current situation. They were both sweaty, breathless, bodies covered in sand. The metal manipulator noticed his friend's head resting on his shoulder. The blue eyes, the reddish cheeks returning to their natural color and the calming breaths, captivated him. The telepath desired to run his fingers through the messy red hair, to fix it after what the helmet did.

Erik hoped to do one more thing before this day fades. He moved his head to draw Charles's attention. The two caught the last moments of the sun in their eyes before closing it and devoting themselves to a kiss.


End file.
